Make Me Right
by Strengthx3
Summary: She's a cursed human, and Death stuck Kid with her to look into this hex. She's strange and persistent, but... Maybe she can be a little amusing… No, she's annoying and he doesn't want to get too close to her. Besides, his eyes are already set on someone else—Someone more perfect. Anyways, he has more things to worry about, like that powerful witch disrupting Death City. KidxOC
1. Encountering

**Declaimer: Swiggity sweeter, I don't own Soul Eater— /shot**

**I need to stop, omg.**

**Anyhurdoo, welcome! After putting this story off for over a year, I've finally gotten its shit together, made **_**major**_** edits to it, improved character development, fixed the entire plot, and now it came out just the way I wanted (**งಠ**_**ಠ**)**ง

**So, hopefully this will be very different from most Kid x OC stories. I tried to stay away from the most cliché OC stories with the dark, brutal, death involving, out of the ordinary pasts. Sometimes ordinary is good if you can really get a good understanding of ordinary.**

**Also, just a warning, I do love to hint at things that may not show up for twenty or more chapters, so pay attention?  
Note: There is a high chance of this story rating changing from T to M later on.**

**xD Enjoy~**

* * *

**One: Encountering**

_The small boy stared down at the small blonde girl sitting in the grass and smiled. She looked up to him and smiled back. He let out his hand, which she gladly took, and helped her stand up. "Thank you," she thanked._

"_No problem," he replied. "Wanna play again?"_

_She giggled. "I'll always play with you! Let's always play forever, okay?"_

_He nodded. "Of course! We'll always be good friends."_

_Her smile quickly formed a pout. "Not just friends! We're going to get married one day, remember? You're going to be my prince and I'll be the princess and we're gonna live in a big castle and have a family and—"_

_He suddenly blushed lightly. "Y-Yeah, married…" he stuttered._

_She stared up at him. "You _do_ want to marry me, right?" she asked, almost in a slight demand._

"_Of course! You're really fun, sweet, and symmetrical! But… Getting married is really far away. Let's just play for now, okay?"_

_Though she wasn't completely convinced, she smiled anyways, trusting his word. "Okay! Tag, you're it!" she exclaimed, touching his arm and running away. The little boy grinned and chased after her until they were completely out of the sight of their fathers._

* * *

The sun was laughing like always as it rose into the bright sky, indicating the beginning of a new day. In the small apartment of the infamous Scythe Meister and Death scythe pairing, Maka stretched as she stepped out of her bed, ready for the day to start. She went and knocked on her weapon's bedroom door. "Soul, get up! Class starts soon!" she called through the door.

There was no answer.

With a huff, she began pounding her fist on the door. "Damn it, Soul, wake up!"

Still, there was no answer.

Maka opened the door and saw Soul; his lower half of his body on the bed and his upper half sprawled out on the floor. She roughly snatched up a pillow and chucked it at his face, causing him to finally wake up.

"W-What...? What's going on?" he sputtered, quickly standing up. His white shirt and boxers were messy and wrinkled from sleeping uneasily and there was a little bit of drool still hanging from the corner of his lips.

This was a typical scene for Maka. "School. Let's go, you're not cutting today," she ordered, walking out of his room.

Soul groaned and rubbed his head. "Okay, okay, sheesh..." he muttered.

Maka walked out and slowly opened the door to Crona's room, who had finally moved out of the dungeons of the academy and took refuge in her and Soul's apartment. "Crona? How are you feeling?" she softly whispered, poking her head into Crona's room.

Crona slowly lifted his head from his pillow and coughed. "N-Not so good... I-I don't know how to interact with being sick," he answered hoarsely.

Maka smiled warmly. "Well, we have to go to school. Will you be okay before we get back? Blair's around here somewhere just incase," she said before muttering, "Not like she'll be much help…"

"Thank you, Maka." Crona managed a smile as she closed the door.

Soul was found hopping out of his room on one foot while he tried to put his shoe on the other. "By the way, did you hear the rumors?" he asked.

Maka sighed. "What is it _this_ time?" she asked.

"We're getting two new students; a meister and weapon. Two kids who just stormed into the Death Room and demanded to be enlisted," he answered.

"Oh, well that sounds interesting," she replied sarcastically. "We'll be seeing them in the NOT class."

He scoffed and grabbed his bag off of the couch. "You're no fun to gossip with."

She followed him out the door and pouted. "Well, sorry to disappoint you. It's just going to be another pair of students with an attitude or something."

He shrugged. "Whatever you say, bookworm."

She rolled her eyes and decided to continue the argument. After a not so quiet walk, they met up with Black Star, Tsubaki, the Thompson sisters, and Death the Kid in front of their classroom.

"Ah, it's too early for you two to be arguing!" Black Star groaned, placing his hands over his ears.

"It's not my fault he's an idiot," Maka replied, pointing at her partner with her thumb.

"Hey, dumbass, you shouldn't be talking," Soul retorted.

"You're the dumbass here, dumbass!"

They growled in each other's faces and Patty began to laugh loudly.

Liz sighed. "I don't know what to do with you, Patty..." she muttered.

Tsubaki glanced at Kid and she tilted her head. "Kid, are you okay?" she asked. "You look out of it."

Kid was indeed staring into space and he didn't seem to even hear her. Liz arched a brow and slapped the back of his head. "What…?" he uttered, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Exactly."

"Sorry, I just didn't sleep well last night..." he replied.

She smiled. "Oh, I see. I hope you feel better."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"Hey, did you guys hear about the two new students transferring in?" Black Star suddenly interrupted.

Maka sighed. "What's the big deal? It's not the first time we got new students in the middle of the year, and judging from the way they just marched in, it seems that they're pretty reckless."

"No, there's actually a catch," Kid said. "According to my father, they've never had proper training before. They've only taught themselves, but they're up to our level. Very impressive..."

"What!? People are trying to steal the spotlight from me again?! We'll just see about that!" Black Star shouted, stomping into their classroom. Everyone followed, taking his or her seats.

"What else did you hear?" asked Soul.

"Evidently, they just strolled in and asked if they could enroll in the academy in the EAT class without going through the NOT."

"So your dad just accepted them?" Maka asked in shock.

Kid nodded. "When I asked why, Father said there something 'special' about the meister that got them through, but he didn't tell me what it was."

Soul folded his arms over his chest with a smirk. "Sounds pretty interesting..."

Black Star cracked his knuckles. "I can't wait to give them a warm Black Star welcoming!"

Soul gave him a high five. "That's how we roll!"

Maka frowned. "Shut up, class is starting."

"You shut up!" he shot back.

"I've been quiet, you helpless dimwit!" she countered.

"Why you little—!"

"Problem, Maka and Soul?" Stein called from below, giving them an intimidating glare.

"N-No..." they responded simultaneously.

He eyed them suspiciously before nodding. "By the way, Lord Death would like to see the seven of you," he said, pointing to the group and then to the door.

"Ah... Okay, let's go," said Liz, standing up. They all then piled out of the room.

Stein sighed as he watched them leave. "They don't even know what they're about to walk into..." he murmured quietly.

* * *

"Guys, please try not to make a scene in front of my father," Kid commanded as the group approached the door to the Death Room.

Maka huffed, her arms folded over her chest. "Sure, I'm fine with that. But Soul might have a problem keeping is fat mouth shut," she said.

"Bu quiet Maka! You're so freaking annoying…" Soul growled.

Tsubaki sighed. "Please, can't we all get along?" she asked quietly.

"Tell it to Maka!"

"Tell it to Soul!"

"BE QUIET!" Kid shouted. They all shut their mouths and stared at him. "You're all giving me a headache..." he muttered. _'I just want to go to the library...'_ he thought.

Liz groaned. "Can we just head in already?" she asked impatiently. They entered the Death Room and began to trail down the path under the guillotines.

Finally making it to the platform, they were greeted by non other than Lord Death. "Ah, there you all are. It took you long enough to stop arguing," he said.

Maka cocked her head to the side when she saw a tall boy standing next to Lord Death. The first thing to catch her eye was how handsome he looked. He had orange, side-swept hair that slightly brushed over his hazel eyes, complimented by his black glasses. His hands were dug into the pockets of his black dress pants, going along with his black dress shoes and a green, zipped up turtle neck jacket.

"I take it this is one of the new students?" Black Star questioned, eyeing the student suspiciously.

Lord Death nodded. "Indeed— Wait, _one_ you say...?" he turned his head to the boy and sweat dropped. "...Where's Sai?" he asked the boy.

The boy blinked and glanced behind him, but no one was there. "God damn it..." he growled.

Feeling the presence of another soul, Kid glanced behind them and turned his attention to one of the tall guillotines. "Is that who you're looking for?" he asked, his eyes directed at a young girl sitting on top of the guillotine, her legs swinging playfully below her.

The girl's bright ruby eyes were glowing when they met his golden eyes and a smile formed on her lips.

"You look so cool!" she spoke in a melodic voice.

Kid narrowed his eyes at her. "Excuse me?"

"I said you look so cool!" she continued. She pointed to her head. "Those stripes in your hair! Those stripes look wicked! Did you dye it or something?" She gasped. "Whoa, dude, are you a scene kid?"

A confused look washed over everyone's faces and the handsome redhead brought his palm to his forehead. "That dumbass..." he muttered before sending her a cold stare. "Get down from there, idiot."

The girl giggled and hopped down from the guillotine, making her way over to the boy. Maka took note of her appearance as well as she walked past her. She was pretty—No, beautiful was a better word. Her soft, dark brown hair went down to her waist, her bangs stretching across her forehead and curving inward to frame her cute face. A red beret covered her head and she wore a white t-shirt with an unbuttoned red vest, a short black skirt, and knee-high dark gray combat boots with two metal hinges on each.

"Everyone," Lord Death began, "This is meister Sai Jones and weapon Samuel Bertrand. Sai, Samuel, these are half of the members of Spartoi."

"Call me Sam…" Samuel muttered.

"Spartoi?" Sai questioned, glancing at her weapon. "Dude, isn't that the name of the Internet meme...?"

He sighed in annoyance. "No, you idiot. That's Sparta, which is a city in the country of Greece."

"Whoops!" she chuckled, scratching the back of her head.

Maka sweat dropped. _'Wonderful, there's actually someone who's as stupid as Black Star...'_ she thought. She still smiled though and held her hand out to them. "My name is Maka Albarn, the leader of _Spartoi_." She shook both of their hands. "Welcome to the academy."

Sam smiled charmingly. "A pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle," he replied. Soul's glance slightly turned into a glare. "Thank you for the kind welcoming from such a lovely young lady."

Maka lightly blushed. "O-Oh, um... Thank you...?"

Sam turned to his partner, expecting her to thank Maka as well but her attention was still locked on Kid. "Will you quit staring at me, please?" Kid asked, his arms folded over his chest.

Sai giggled. "Sorry, I just really like those stripes!" she cocked her head to the side. "Why didn't you dye it all around your head, though?"

His eyebrow twitched and he gritted his teeth. "It isn't dyed, it's natural..."

"Get out!" She rushed over to him and began to stroke his hair, invading his personal space. "That's so awesome! I've never seen something so cool in my life!"

Maka stared at the strange girl as Kid tried to pry her off of him before noticing she something. The brunette's left eye color was white. _'Was it like that before...?'_ she asked herself. That thought was shaken out of her head when Sai turned around and both of her eye colors were red. _'I must be seeing things...'_

"I want you seven to split up and show them around the academy," said Lord Death.

"Why us?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Because they shall be the newest editions to Spartoi."

Soul's eyes widened. "Seriously? Why?"

"The meister here, Sai, is agile, defensive, and has incredible hearing. She has nearly perfect balance and coordination. Like a gymnast, she can freely turn her battlefield into her own playground. Without a doubt, she can cartwheel her way out of danger.

"Sam here is better with close combat. He is very good in a battle whether it's offensive or defensive and he has an impeccable way of coming up with good strategies. Yes indeed, his intelligence and strength will be of great aid to Spartoi."

Sam smiled cockily and Sai rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Black Star scoffed. "They have to prove that they're good enough to join us, especially to hang around me!" he announced.

Tsubaki sweat dropped. "Black Star..."

"Can we prove to be worthy in a game of cards or something?" Sai asked hastily. "I'm kickass in card games!"

"I think a battle would be more appropriate..." Sam muttered.

Lord Death shrugged. "I don't see why not. I'll gladly advise it."

Black Star smirked. "That's right! They can battle me!"

"No, they can fight Maka and Soul."

His jaw dropped. "What? Why them?" he whined.

"Because you fight every single new student we get," the Reaper said. "Let's make it different this time."

"That's the point, though!"

Maka turned her head away. "No way! Soul is irritating me too much today and I don't want to work with him!" she said.

"Right, Maka, because I'm actually enjoying your constant nagging!" Soul countered.

Lord Death shook his head. "Okay then, Kid, Liz, and Patty, you take on Sai and Sam," he said.

Kid shrugged, still fixing his hair. "I'm fine with that. Liz, Patty, transform," he commanded.

"Right."

"Okey dokey!"

Everyone else sat back and watched Kid twirl his weapons, placing his pinkies on the triggers. Sai cocked her head cutely and studied him. "Guns, hmm..." she murmured.

"They're called pistols," he corrected, annoyance in his voice.

She giggled. "Okay, we can handle this!" She grabbed her partner's hands. "Let's do this, Sam!"

Sam sighed. "Let's just make this fast..." he said, glowing and turning into two long, white cleaver swords, one in each hand. The metal arched over and curved sharply at the end, the blade gave off a bright gleam. Sai slightly crouched back, firmly holding her weapons to her sides.

"Kid, look!" Patty perked up. "Her eyes!"

Kid looked up and narrowed his eyes to be taken back. "What the…?" he muttered in confusion. Sai's left eye was no longer red, but now violet. "That's not normal… And now she looks asymmetrical..." he growled.

"Get over it," Liz told him.

He huffed. "Fine."

Him and Maka tried to read their souls, both closing their. Sam's soul was white and had little glasses on. His soul shared the same bored expression. _'Not much of a people person, huh?'_ Maka thought.

Sai's soul was pale red, but the face was covered behind a white, expressionless mask. The mask also had the number ten carved in red on the forehead.

"You saw their souls?" Tsubaki asked her.

Maka nodded. "Sam has the deepest need for simplicity in his own life… To be independent and self-reliant," she answered, opening her eyes. "He doesn't want to depend on anyone."

"And the meister?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I... Don't know. There are too many emotions running around... It's hard to give a good description. The only response that I can currently pinpoint the most is the urge to fight..."

Kid eyed Maka. "You see it, too?" he asked. She nodded. "The emotions in her soul were different before her eye color changed."

Maka motioned her head to the battle. "We'll figure that out later. Pay attention to your fight."

"And don't doze off!" Liz said.

"Begin!" Lord Death exclaimed.

Kid immediately began shooting at Sai, but each bullet she dodged swiftly with cartwheels, regardless of having weapons in her hands. She grinned. "Your aim sucks!" she called.

Kid growled. "I was going easy!"

"Yeah, sure!"

Kid began shooting faster this time and with better aim. Sai stopped cartwheeling and began running in circles. "What's she doing?" Maka muttered to herself. Kid shooting in the same spot from her constant circling caused dust to rise from where she stood.

"Kid, stop, you can't see her anymore!" said Liz and she was right. The brunette was nowhere to be seen in all that grime in the air. Kid stopped shooting and kept his guard up. Suddenly, one of the cleavers came flying out of the smoke to his left. He ducked just in time and the cleaver stuck to the ground right next to Black Star's foot.

"Shit!" he shrieked, jumping back. Tsubaki giggled in response.

"Kid, your right!" Patty shouted.

Kid arched a brow. "I'm right about what?"

"No, look to your right!"

Right when Kid looked, Sai smashed her foot right into his side, knocking him over but he quickly rolled back up and swung his leg around to kick her. She flipped backwards before he could counterattack. He began shooting at her again, finally landing two bullets through her left arm. Light smoke rose from the wound and she released her weapon with a hiss. "Fuck!" She began to jab her arm in different places and it became limp.

"She cut off the nerves in her arm," Maka inquired.

Soul looked at her. "Why would she do that? That's a terrible move," he said.

"No, it's a smart move. It's most likely temporary so she can't feel pain in that arm," Black Star added.

They returned their attention back to the fight. Sai charged herself at Kid with a cleaver in her right hand. When he shot both guns, she jumped and flipped over him, throwing her weapon to the side and landing on her right hand for balance. She pushed her feet out and tried to kick him down, but he grabbed her leg and flipped her over onto her back, making her gasp for air.

_Thump-thump._

Kid stiffened when he suddenly felt a small but dark wave emit from her soul. It was a similar kind of dark feeling he felt when he fought Crona long ago…

Before Kid could process all of these thoughts, Sai had punched him in the face as hard as she could and rolled away from him. "Kid, I told you not to doze off!" Liz snapped as Kid stood back up.

He wiped the blood away from his lip. "Sorry… But that presence is gone, now…"

"What?"  
"Nothing."

Sai began to move her left arm again and she shook it off. "Oof, your lip is bleeding, dude," she said cautiously. "Sorreh!"

"Sai, mind getting me back?" Sam asked impatiently from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, yeah, quit getting your panties in a knot!" she responded, dashing over to where each cleaver was and swooping them up. She then crawled up the guillotines, dodging each and every one of Kid's bullets.

Scowling, he chased after her and kicked through the concrete of the guillotine, causing it to tumble down and her with it. The blade on the guillotine nearly cut through her body and she jumped back onto the other guillotines. Kid kept kicking through each and every one of them all the same.

Lord Death sweat dropped. "He's damaging everything my room…" he said.

"This is really amusing," Black Star added.

Sai quickly cartwheeled away back onto the platform they were originally on and as Kid chased after her, Lord Death grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lifted him up. "What?!" Kid yelled.

"_Stop destroying my room._"

"Yes, Father."

Before he could be placed back down, there was large wavelength erupting from Sai's soul and he turned to see that she was right in the middle of a Soul Resonance with her weapon. Her soul grew large and had a tint of purple, though it went unnoticed by everyone except Lord Death, Maka, and Kid.

"Oh, how interesting…" Lord Death commented in wonder.

"Father, put me down!" Kid demanded. Lord Death cackled and dropped him. "Liz, Patty, Soul—"

"Yeah, yeah, we gotcha," Liz intervened.

"Rude."

His soul swelled up as it resonated with Liz and Patty's and small, black reaper snakes began to appear. As the Death Cannons reached up his arm and formed out of the light, he watched Sai's two weapons morph into one large cleaver sword that was nearly Lord Death's height. Her eyes became cold as she glared at him and he returned the informal look.

"Resonance factor stable. Noise, zero point three percent," Liz said.

"Black needle soul wavelength charge complete," Patty spoke.

"Feedback in three…"

"Two—"

"GET ON WITH IT, ALREADY!" Black Star yelled. Maka struck him in the head with her book.

The light was released from Sai's cleaver sword and she made no hesitations to charge forward and attack Kid with a roar. "Death Cannon!" he exclaimed, aiming his cannons right at her and firing. By the time they hit her she was already at a very close range to Kid. Smoke and grime hovered into the air from the explosion, engulfing everyone in the room with a large whirl. Maka bowed her head from the dust flying into her eyes and Soul held her close to prevent that from happening.

Lord Death was laughing. "How delightful!" he cheered, standing perfectly still in place.

The smoke from the explosion finally became still and remained in the air for a few seconds before fading away. "There's something wrong with you," Black Star said to Lord Death. Tsubaki kneed him in the hip and pointed back to the battle.

Sai laid on her stomach, heavily wheezing while Kid rested on his back, trying to catch his breath. The two had dropped their weapons long before and had scratches and bruises staining their skins.

Liz and Patty transformed back into their human forms and towered over their meister. "Man, Kid, you ran out of steam _really_ fast," Liz pointed out.

"I told you…" Kid breathed. "I didn't sleep well last night…"

Sam altered back into his human form and stayed lazily sprawled out on the floor. "Hey, someone help my meister," he said apathetically.

"I think she's perfectly capable of standing on her own," Kid muttered, slowly standing up and brushing his pants off.

"Not when she's having an asthma attack."

"Asthma attack?!" Maka shouted, running over to Sai and kneeling beside her. She noticed her hands were on her chest and she was gasping for air. "Does she have an inhaler?!"

Sam nodded and took the item out of his pocket, rolling it over to Maka. Maka scowled after she snatched it up and handed it to Sai. She placed it to her lips and pressed down, taking in a gasp of air. Maka rubbed her back comfortingly. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"That was fun!" Sai laughed, lifting her head back up. Maka sighed and face palmed.

"I think you two should head to the infirmary," Lord Death said. "Just to bandage up the scratches. Everyone else can show Samuel around the academy."

Kid sighed. "I'm fine, Father, but if that's what you want…"

"Just make your old man happy and do it."

He held his hand out to Sai and she gladly took it, standing up. He blinked, noticing that her left eye color was back to the same ruby color from when he first saw her but he said nothing. "Hey, what's an infa-mary?" she asked.

His eyebrow twitched in agitation. "Just shut up and follow me," he ordered, heading out the room. She frowned and sighed as she accompanied him with Liz and Patty.

Once they were gone, Black Star jumped in front of Sam. "All right, Samuel, just follow me like all people should when a god walks in front of them!"

Sam arched a brow. "I doubt you're a god."

"That's because he's not," Soul commented.

"Yes, I am!" Black Star persisted.

As they left, Lord Death turned back to his mirror. Not too much later, Spirit came walking in. "Sai and Sam were enlisted in Spartoi like you requested, Sir," he said.

"Thank you, Spirit."

"May I ask why you want to put them in of all students? They rudely wandered in like they owned the place. If anything, I figured you would've kicked them out or put them in the NOT class at most." The Death scythe eyed him suspiciously. "So, why?"

Lord Death turned to face him. "If you could read souls, you would understand. There's something very strange about the meister, Sai. I guess for now we can just call this special training for Spartoi."

Spirit narrowed his eyes at him. "Just what are you up to…?" he muttered.

* * *

The hallways of the academy were nearly empty, counting out the large handful of students that take pleasure in skipping class.

"Hey!" a random boy shouted across the corridor towards another girl. "You're the student council prez, right?" The girl's head was covered by a panda hoodie, her back faced to him. Though she slightly turned her head to the side to acknowledge him, her face still wasn't visible.

He scowled. "So, you think you can just stroll into this academy mid-year and take up all the missions?!" he demanded. She didn't respond. "Answer me, bitch!"

The girl sighed. "It's none of your business..." she replied quietly.

His scowl turned into a wide, hideous smirk and she felt disgusted without needing to look at him. "You think you're tough shit just because you were recommended here by Lord Death's son?" he questioned.

She turned around to completely face him while her hand pulled her hood over her face more. That certainly gained her attention.

His hand formed a fist and he quickly charged at her. "I'll make him regret that decision—!"

In a flash, she had blown a punch right in his stomach, sending him onto his knees. He coughed and crouched over, curling up on his side and groaning in pain. The students that had skipped watched and stared in shock.

The girl sighed. "I hate you all…" she muttered, turning around and walking away. The few in her path only cowered away.

* * *

**EOC.**

**Ugh I hate this first chapter so much and even the second chapter irks me. I tried to put a few stuff in the beginning and ending that would make it more interesting.**

**I see lots of stories with either OCs are dark and have terrible pasts that have to deal with deaths, they're either just like Kid, or the author's make Kid a complete pussy-tsundere.**

**No.**

**Kid is badass, cool, calm, and collected and his OCD is currently under control for the most part, so he's not gonna go pissing his pants over everything now.**

**The tsundere part, I may slightly put in. But it's a manly tsundere (I hope).**

**My goal is to create certain pasts and feelings that many people can relate to. I wish there was a feels genre ;-; I mean, I already hate using the cliché "new students" idea ugh but it was all I had that could fit.**

**Anyways, stay awesome~! Black Heart War is coming out in a few days! **

**See ya'll next chapter !**

**Today Is A Beautiful Day~**

**-Strengthx3**


	2. Heterochromia

**Declaimer: I don't own Soul Eater but I drew the cover photo so fuck you.**

**I also drew Death the Kid and Maka on my wall and my dad's gotta paint over it cRIES.**

**The original chapter of this from a year ago was completely different and shit. And I re-wrote this chapter today all in one day I am so proud of myself haha I have no life...  
And thanks for the reviews so far, I appreciate it. I'll try to make this as unique as possible this is a hit or miss and hopefully won't be a horribly miss.**

* * *

**Two: Heterochromia**

Kid heaved a sigh as he laid down on one of the beds in the infirmary, one arm laid over his eyes and the other dangling off. Nygus was currently giving a student X-rays in another room so he had to wait.

"Man dude, you look like you haven't slept in days," Sai commented, sitting down on the bed next to him. She was wiping the dirt off of her beret.

"Be quiet."

She puffed out her cheeks. "Rude."

"Yeah, Kid, no need to be so snappy," Liz scolded as Patty stared out the window.

"Sorry, I'm just tired..." he muttered. He glanced at Sai over his arm with a golden eye. "Sorry."

She giggled. "Aw, it's okay~! You're attractiveness makes up for it!"

"...Now I take it back." He turned over on his side so that his back was facing her and she continued to wipe her beret.

An awkward silence fell into place, counting out Patty's mumbles as she stuck half of her body out the window.

"So..." Liz started, clearing her throat. "Uh... Sai, I heard that you and Sam trained yourselves."

Sai lightly smiled. "Ah, not really. We just got lessons at a karate place in town and did good," she answered.

"Oh... That's cool. Karate sounds... Fun."

Kid suddenly began to snore and Sai burst out in laughter. "Kid, wake up!" Liz yelled, elbowing him in the side.

The door finally opened and Nygus walked into the room. "Sorry to make you guys wait but a student got kneed in the hallway today," she apologized as she approached them.

"Let me guess, was the culprit Black Star?" Kid asked.

"No, he's actually blaming the student council president."

His eyes widened and he face palmed. "I see..."

"Yes, the boy has a few fractured ribs from that one blow," she continued.

"Whoa dude, that's sick!" Sai exclaimed. "Who's the student council president?"

Kid groaned and covered his head with a pillow. "Nygus, can we please get a few bandages so we can leave?"

Nygus scoffed as she lifted up Sai's arm to inspect it. "Someone's in a grumpy mood today," she said.

"He hasn't been sleeping well lately," Liz explained with a shrug.

"Need some medicine?"

"No, it's fine..." Kid muttered.

Nygus nodded and placed a band-aid on Sai's arm. "So, who's this? Your new girlfriend?"

Sai cackled like a child and Kid scoffed. "No, just a new student that Father stuck me with," he replied, his head still under the pillow.

Nygus nodded. "I see. Miss, did you hand in your medical forms?" she inquired.

Sai tilted her head. "Medi-call...?"

"Please excuse her. She's kind of stupid, as you can see," Kid remarked in annoyance.

The brunette turned to him with a glare as her left eye color changed to maroon. "Listen asshat, shut your mouth!" she snapped.

"I'm clearly not the asshat here," he responded. "Anyways, do you have heterochromia or something?"

She blinked in confusion and her eye color was back to red. "Hetera-whatta?"

"NEVERMIND!"

"Dude, that sounds like a sex disease. 'Aw shit, I got heterochromia and my penis is flaming!'"

He covered his hand with his mouth to hold back his laughter. "All right, settle down," Nygus commanded.

She picked up her clipboard. "Assuming you didn't bring along any medical forms, we'll have to just run a few physical tests to keep in the records," she explained.

"Like what?" Sai asked.

"Height, weight, allergies—the simple stuff. Just come with me for a moment." She led her out of the room.

Kid sat up. "Then I guess we can leave—"

"Hold it," Liz intruded. "We're supposed to be showing her around, right? If we lose her then your dad will get pissed."

He flopped back onto the bed. "_Wonderful_."

"What's your rush? Calm down."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know, sorry. I'm being a little rude today."

"'A little,'" she sneered.

After about ten minutes Sai and Nygus came back into the room and Sai skipped over him. "All right dude, let's go!" she exclaimed.

"Wait a minute," Nygus said, looking at her chart. "Sai, like Kid pointed out before, your left eye color is always changing often... Why is that?"

"Ah..." She put a finger to her chin. "Sam told me why but I forgot how to say it... I have Dee-aidee...?"

Kid blinked. "Do you mean DID?" he questioned.

She clapped her hands and pointed at him. "Yes, that's it! He got it!"

"That stands for Dissociative Identity Disorder which is another name for—"

"Multiple personality disorder," Nygus cut him off. "I'm guessing that the color of your left eye changes with each personality change?"

"Yeah," she responded, playing with her bangs. "Sammie and I counted nine others. "

Liz's eyes widened. "Nine?! That's a lot!"

"That's so cool, though!" Patty said.

Sai waved her hand. "It's okay, only a few of them show up! The others hardly come out."

"Still!" Liz urged.

Kid stepped over to Nygus. "That's abnormal, don't you agree?" he whispered. "I've never heard of a case of DID where the person's eye color changes with each personality change."

Nygus nodded. "It's strange, indeed," she agreed. "This is actually something I'll have to look into since she doesn't seem to know, but I have a few other students to look after for today. Think you can do it for me while you're showing her around?"

"I'll admit that I'm curious myself," he said.

"Good then. Also, make sure Stein hears nothing of this." She turned her attention back to the girls. "Okay, Sai, I just want to run a quick eyesight test before you go. Just sit down over here."

The younger girl obeyed and Nygus took a few moments to examine her eyes. "Sai, what triggers a personality change?" she asked, shining a light in her left eye.

Sai shrugged in response. "Things."

"Thanks, you're really helpful." She put the light down. "Okay, I'm going to go get a chart for you to read the letters off of to check your eyesight and that'll be it." Nygus left the room.

Sai turned to Kid. "Wait, I need to do what?" she asked.

"You need to read a few letters off of a chart and say them aloud. It's not that difficult even for someone like you," he said.

She stood up. "Nope," she said, opening the door and leaving.

"Where are you...?" He opened the door to see her running away. "Sai, get back here!"

"Nope!"

He scowled and turned to his weapons. "Tell Nygus we'll be right back," he told them before chasing after her. _'I just want to go to the library, is that so much to ask for?!'_

"Sai, quit running away!" he called.

She turned her head around and grinned. Her left eye color was white. "Are we playing tag, now?!" she shouted. "Sweet, try and catch me, dude!" She jumped down a flight of stairs and disappeared around the corner.

He growled and rubbed his forehead. "I am _not_ in the mood for this... But that's okay, I'll find her in no time."

* * *

"I can't find her," Kid stated five minutes later to himself. "Damn it." His head was twisting around to find the direction she disappeared in but his efforts were pointless. He had no idea where she was and she probably didn't know either. "Damn it!"

As he turned another corner, he accidentally bumped into Black Star. "Hey, watch it—! Oh, hey Kid," he said, his group traveling behind him.

"Have you seen Sai?" Kid asked. "She ran off and I can't find her."

"Yeah, sorry," Sam apologized with an apathetic look. "She's a pain in the ass to handle."

"_I've noticed_."

"I think I saw her run into the music hallway," Tsubaki told him. "Does that help?"

Kid sighed in relief. "You're an angel, Tsubaki. Black Star doesn't deserve you," he said before racing off.

Black Star laughed loudly and tilted his chin up with pride. "Of course I deserve her! A god deserves the best kind of women!"

Maka's face scrunched up. "You're disgusting!" she yelled, taking out her large book and smacking him into the wall.

* * *

The music hall wasn't very big—it was actually a dead end. Once Kid turned down it he could see about four doors on each side of the wall. He recognized the first door as the choir room and he was pleased with the lovely music coming out of it.

After walking past a few other doors he heard a crash come from inside one of them and he peered inside, finally finding his target.

Sai was wandering inside an instrumental storage closet, knocking down many stands and drums to reach out and grab an acoustic guitar sitting on a dusty shelf. She finally obtained it and right before he could say anything she began to strum a few chords. Then a few more and she smiled and kept playing faster.

It sounded terrible. She didn't even know what she was doing but she looked like she was having so much fun.

Kid finally approached her. "What are you doing?"

She jumped in surprise and turned around. "Jesus fuck! ...Oh lordy, you fucking scared me!" she laughed.

He lowered his eyelids. "You have a very foul mouth."

"Ah, shiz niz. Sorry about that," she apologized, rubbing the back of her neck. "And sorry for running off but I really wanted to find the musical stuff."

He began to fix up the room, placing items where they originally were neatly and symmetrically. "Then join a club," he told her.

"I am! I'm joining the chorus!" She plucked a random guitar string. "I'm gonna be a really famous singer when I grow up."

He wanted to roll his eyes at the childish dream but he already insulted her enough for a day. "There's a lot of competition in that department. Do you have what it takes?"

She smiled. "I think I'll do fine."

At that moment, Kid heard someone walk by and he felt the presence of a soul that gave him a feeling of hatred. He turned to face the person standing at the door. "What the hell are you turds doin' with my guitar?" a strong voice snapped. Sai blinked and looked up and Kid glared at the short girl standing at the door.

Lucy Ivy—Also known as the youngest daughter of Satan.

Her appearance surely stuck to her title. Her flaming, short scarlet hair matched her scarlet eyes. She wore a dark red tube top that ended above her stomach, a short and slim black skirt, fishnets, and knee-high black boots with a large heel on them. Accessories included a spiked choker on her neck and wrists and piercings on her ears and her belly button.

Completing her appearance were red horns sticking out of her head and the arrowed tail trailing out her lower back.

A deep scowl formed on Kid's face. "Lucy…" he growled.

Lucy blinked and smirked, revealing two fangs. "Well, hello there, Death the Kid," she greeted. "What do you think you're doin' here on _my_ territory?"

"_Your_ territory?"

"Yeah, the entire music hall is _my_ territory, dumbass."

"If I'm not mistaken, you attend the Death Weapon Meister Academy, which was founded by _my_ father, therefore you're on _my_ territory. If anything, you merely being here on Earth and not in the Underworld is being on my territory."

She rolled her eyes. "God, you're such a prick." She strolled inside as if she was openly invited, irritating Kid even more. "So, who's this? You pickin' up girls now?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Your entire conversation just confused the fuck out of me," Sai said, staring at them back and forth.

Lucy seemed unimpressed. "Oh look, another dumbass."

"Yup, that's me."

She redhead placed her hands on her hips. "Well, at least she's open about it."

"If you want her then take her," Kid suggested.

"Ah, don't be a little bitch, Kiddo!" Sai giggled. "You're so sassy!"

Lucy snickered. "Hey, she's right. You always got a pole up your ass, reaper boy. I like her!" she chirped, wrapping her arm around Sai's shoulder. "I'm keepin' this one, if you don't mind," she told him.

He shrugged. "Be my guest."

"Awesome." She took her guitar from Sai's hands. "Anyways, I gotta scram." She turned to her and winked. "We'll chat again soon, Miss Heterochromia." She shoved Kid out of the way with a smirk as she left the room.

"I don't know who that bitch was, but I like her!" Sai beamed.

"Someone you don't want to befriend," he said. "She's a devil, after all."

"Wait, legit?" she asked. "I thought that religion stuff was just something people come up with on their own."

He led her out of the room and closed the door. "Satan is just another powerful meister that fell to madness like Asura did. He was able to create another dimension and decided to use the title of 'The Devil' because he's so self-absorbent." He glanced up at her and sighed. "Nevermind, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about."

"No, I actually do! Sam taught me about kishin and stuff like that," she defended. "But dude, that's wicked! How many kids does he have? Does that mean he sleeps around a lot and shit?"

Kid brought his palm to his forehead. "Just... Go back to the infirmary. I have other things to do so this is where we part ways."

She waved her arms around. "Ooh~ someone's ditching their father's orders. You a naughty, naughty boy." He cackled and she smiled. "Well, it was nice harassing you, anyways. I'll probably see you around in this joint since we're in that Sparta thing together!" She turned around and ran away. "Thanks for everything, dude! Bye, Kiddo~!"

He waved at her before realizing something. "She probably doesn't know where she's going," he muttered. He only shrugged it off and proceeded to the second floor, which was where the library was located. "At least she's finally out of my hair."

* * *

The library was still and quiet. Very few students were wandering about and others were silently reading or working at tables.

In the very corner of the library was a section completely on the study of animals. A young girl was standing on the tip of her toes, stretching her arm up as far as she could to reach a book. She was wearing a panda hoodie that covered her head, black skinny jeans, and regular black and white converse. She clicked her tongue as she stretched her arm further, but she sill couldn't reach the book she yearned for.

There was a tap on her shoulder and she jumped in surprise, turning around. Her hood fell down in the process. Kid smiled as his golden eyes met her crystal blue eyes. She had lilac hair that was short in the back, but became gradually longer in the front that rested over her chest. Her body was fit for a model's—She was tall, probably an inch taller than Kid, slender, and fit.

She was indeed symmetrical.

"Death the Kid," she said quietly. "You startled me."

He chuckled. "Sorry, but it looks like you're having trouble."

She nodded with an emotionless expression. "Think you can give me a lift?" she asked, turning back to the shelf.

He blinked. "Uh, sure." He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. He felt his heartbeat fasten with her body so tightly pressed against his.

"I got it," she called. He nodded and placed her back down. She turned to him. "Thank you. Once again you come to my rescue…"

He smiled again. "Ace, is that a smile I see?" he asked, a hint of cockiness in his voice.

The girl named Ace scoffed and turned her head away, though there was a faint smile on tugging at her lips. "You must be seeing things," she declared.

"I know a smile when I see one, Ace."

She visibly smirked and they began to walk to a table. "You're quite entertaining, Kid."

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Is that so?" She went to sit down, but he quickly pulled out the chair for her.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman," she said, kindly sitting down. "So, why do you come here so often? I'm sure someone like you has already read every book here." She tilted her head curiously and rested her chin on her hand. "Are you only coming to see me?"

Kid turned his head away. "No, well... I just want to know how your studies are coming along..." he muttered in response.

She hummed. "Oh? So then that's a yes?" He didn't answer and she chuckled. "I can read you like a book on pandas, Kid."

He gulped and he felt his face heat up. Why was he getting so nervous? "Um, I also came to give you this," he said, handing her a thick book with a picture of pandas on the cover. "It's going to be released in stores soon but my father got me an early copy and I couldn't really find any use of it."

Ace's dull orbs began to glow brightly and she took the book from him, her warm hands softly brushing against his. "Yes!" she exclaimed, a bright smile appearing on her face that made Kid's heart skip a beat. "You don't even know how long I've been waiting for this edition, Kid!" Her British accent began to slip out with her excited words.

He returned the smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you so much!" Her face softened. "I already owe you my life, Kid. You don't need to be doing this."

He blushed brightly. "I-It's nothing, really... I'm always glad to help you."

"Ah, I see..."

He leaned back in his chair. "By the way, I heard that you got into a fight earlier today." She smirked widely and lowered her head and he arched a brow. "Ace, what did we say about fighting?"

"The bastard started it," she cackled.

He sighed and held his hand out to her. "Return anything that you stole from him, please," he demanded.

"I didn't steal anything, jackass," she retorted, her accent fading away. "It's not like he had anything valuable nor was he even worth my time. He's lucky if he only has a couple of broken ribs." She turned a page in her book. "Anyways, I'm going to start reading this so leave," she commanded.

He nodded. "Right then, I'll leave you alone," he said while standing. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ace."

"Bye, Kid. And thanks again, I appreciate it," she called as he left. Soon enough, all of her attention was absorbed by the book.

Kid sighed as he strolled down the empty hallways. He brought the palm of his hand to his forehead. "Why do I always get so nervous...?" he muttered to himself. "Idiot."

* * *

**EOC.**

**Sorry, I thought this chapter would be longer and. I kinda don't wanna keep doing random scene cuts either and putting unnecessary fillers because das ghey. **

**Ace is also going to be introduced in Black Heart War but she's probably my favorite OC I came up with. She's a lovely soul, you'll see~**

**Black Heart War will be out tomorrow btw.**

**Meh, this was a ghey chapter. There's kinda fighting next chapter. I think.**

**Today Is A Beautiful Day~**

**-Strengthx3**


	3. Music

**Disclaimer: I forgot that I had fanfiction to write hAHA. But really, I'm passing physics by two points. ¿How do you physics¿ I'm considering dropping from honors to the regents course but that doesn't look good but I also wanna throw myself out the window. **

**But seriously, I actually am stressing out over physics honors, especially since my teacher thinks it's a good idea to give us college level work. I was tempted to actually find a way to ditch class the other day but I know better than that. **

**Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I've been in the SoMa mood lately, so I put in this thing in the middle just read it okay.**

**Soul Eater belongs to Fantabuloushi Okubo.**

* * *

**Three: Music**

The wind was roughly blowing through Death City on that bright morning, but that didn't stop its citizens from doing their usual businesses on the streets. Children played around on the grass and sidewalks while the adults chatted over a cup of coffee. A young flower shop owner was charming a young lady and she took the bait.

A small figure completely covered in a dark brown cloak stood on top of a clock tower. Its cloak flowing in the wind almost looked like a flag from way below, going completely unnoticed by everyone.

The figure cackled. "Here we are..." it whispered mischievously in a small, fragile voice. "...Death City." The clock it stood on struck eight and the bells began to sound off. The figure proceeded to laugh wickedly along with each vibrating ring.

* * *

Kid rubbed his head as he tiredly walked into the Death Room that morning. His father wanted to quickly speak with him.

"Good morning, Father," he greeted as he approached the platform.

"Hello, son!" Lord Death sang. "Did you sleep any better last night?"

He shrugged. "A little bit, I guess..."

"Well, if you really feel tired during the long day, I give you permission to head to the infirmary and rest whenever you please."

His son smiled softly. "Thank you, but I doubt that will be necessary. Anyways, what did you want to talk about?"

Lord Death nodded. "Yes, well, I decided to place Sam and Sai in the same class as the members of Spartoi, which is yours."

"_Great_," he replied sarcastically. "Can't say that I didn't see it coming."

"Also, since you already befriended Sai, I'd like you to make her feel comfortable here," Death continued. "She told me that she is auditioning for the choir after classes end today and I want you to stay with her so she doesn't get nervous. Just hang out, get to know her more."

Kid sighed heavily. "I understand, but why do _I_ have to?" he griped.

"You don't like her?"

"It's not that, I just don't understand why Maka can't take over. I have other things to do."

Lord Death nodded. "Handing the responsibility over to your own friend? I see... Well, it's a shame, I guess. After all, the student council president, EmilyAnne Beats, is the current leader of the choir..."

Kid shot his head up. "Her name is Ace, not EmilyAnne!" he told him before covering his mouth and blushing.

His father laughed. "I know your weak points, Kid! So, are you going to do it? Nygus also told me about her strange multiple personality disorder. That's something I'd like you to look into."

Kid groaned but complied with his father. "Understood."

* * *

Sai's eyes wandered every different possible place she could find while she traveled through the crowded hallways with Sam at her side. "Yo, dude, this place is huge!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not paying attention to the architecture," he replied, staring down at his phone. "I'm trying to sort out dozen of phone numbers of the girls I hit on yesterday."

She stared at his phone. "What? How many girls could you have possibly met in a day?!"

He shoved her away and blocked her from looking. "You're doubting my skills. I have them wrapped around my finger in seconds."

"Dude, we _just_ got here. Can't you chill on whoring out so quickly?"

He scoffed. "I'm not the whore here."

Her eyes went wide. "D-Dude!" she stuttered.

"Go find our classroom. I'm going to go check out the mission board," he said before turning down another hallway, leaving her standing alone and still.

Quietly approaching Sai from behind was Maka, who lightly tapped her on her shoulder. The brunette winced and turned to face her, a smile quickly replacing what seemed to be a frown on her lips. "Ah... Maka, right?" Sai questioned.

Maka lightly smiled and nodded. "That's correct. Maka Albarn."

"You're the really strong leader of that Spartoi group!"

She chuckled. "Well, I'm certainly not as strong as Black Star or Kid..." She glanced around. "You look kind of lost. Where's your weapon, Sam?"

Sai shrugged. "He just left... Wait, dude, you didn't give him your phone number yesterday, right? Did he hit on you? Molest you? Ask you out on a date?"

Maka sweat dropped. "Um, no..."

Sai sighed in relief. "Good, then your virginity is safe!" she said. "I mean, unless you already lost it to that white haired dude—"

Maka's eye twitched as she lifted her book and crashed it into the taller girl's head. "Be quiet," she commanded, pulling her book back and placing a hand on her hip. "Anyways, seeing as you're a new member of Spartoi, you were probably placed in the Crescent Moon Class like the rest of us. Follow me."

Sai rubbed her head and nodded before reluctantly following Maka through the crowds, sometimes lingering behind. "By the way..." Maka started quietly. "I heard the way your weapon insulted you..."

"What?" Sai asked loudly, quickly catching up to her. "Sorry, my hearing sucks."

The scythe-meister shook her head. "Nothing, never mind."

_'It's none of my business.'_

"All right, this is our classroom," she continued, her hand gesturing towards the Crescent Moon Classroom. "If you'd like, I can introduce you to the other Spartoi members."

Sai beamed and opened the door to the classroom. "That sounds coo—"

As she entered the room, a loud battle cry was heard and a fist came lunging towards her face. She shrieked and bent back almost to the floor, the punch almost grazing her nose.

Maka gasped and jumped back before glaring at the offender. "Black Star, what are you doing?" she snapped.

Black Star smirked widely and eyed Sai. "Your reflexes aren't that bad," he remarked.

"Aha, I think I broke my back!" Sai cried, still straining herself to hold her body up inches from the ground.

"Hmph, as expected of another ant in my presence," he continued, his fist still held in place. "Nevertheless, I challenge you, Sai Jones, to a battle!" Maka rolled her eyes.

"Fucking hell, can we do this when I'm _not_ bending my back in half?!"

He went to kick her from under her feet but she quickly cartwheeled back. As she retreated backwards, she ended up crashing into Kid, who was trying to make his way into his classroom.

"Hey, man," Sai greeted, sitting comfortably on his lap. "This seat taken?"

"Get off," he sighed.

"Hey, we're not finished yet!" Black Star exclaimed, marching towards them. "We're having a battle—right here, right now!"

"Black Star, it's not even seven in the morning, yet," Kid said. "Shut up."

"Yeah, what he said!" Sai agreed.

"I also told you to get off of me."

Black Star's smirk disappeared. "Hmph, coward. You better be prepared to fight me tomorrow, because I won't take no for an answer again," he stated before returning into his classroom.

Sai giggled. "He must be really fun to harass," she said playfully.

"Not exactly," said Maka.

"How many times do I have to tell you to get off?" Kid snapped.

She turned her head to him and her face lit up. "Oh snap, it's you from yesterday!" she beamed.

He lowered his eyelids. "Do you even remember my name?"

"Yeah, you're Kid the scene kid!"

"_Get off_!"

She laughed and stood up, pulling his arm up to help him stand. "Nah, I'm just _kid_ding. Ha, get it?!"

"Stop," he groaned, running his hand over his face.

"Oh, and I haven't cursed all day, yet! Just like you told me not to!"

"You just cursed not even two minutes ago, Sai."

She blinked and placed her hand on her chin. "Oh, shit. You're right..." she said in wonder before smiling again. "But you're in this class, right?"

He sighed. "Yes, and I was assigned to stay with you for the day so you can adjust to the academy," he explained.

She nudged him playfully with her elbow. "Oh~ is this flirting I see~?" she asked suggestively, her left eye color changing into a pretty azure shade.

He rolled his eyes. "Not at all."

"Ah, that sucks. But stalking is cool, too!" She turned to Maka. "Maka, wanna chill with us?"

Maka cringed. "I, uh..." she sputtered, nervously glancing at Kid. He only shrugged. Right when she opened her mouth to reply, Stein poked his head out of the classroom door.

"Ah, Maka, there you are," he said. "Lord Death has an important assignment for you and Soul."

Maka quietly let out a sigh of relief. "I'll go fetch Soul," she said. Stein nodded and left and she turned back to Sai and Kid with an apologetic look. "Sorry, it looks like I have to do a thing now. I'll try and meet up with you guys after school, though."

"Totally cool, dude," Sai replied.

"Soul!" Maka called back into the classroom. "Let's go, we have a mission!"

"All right, quit yelling," Soul retorted, following her out the room. Maka gave Kid an apologetic smile before leaving with Soul.

Kid sighed and glanced at Sai. "Are you really going to fight Black Star?" he asked.

She shrugged with a wide smile. "Why not?"

"No one's ever beaten him."

"I guess, but the fight itself is still pretty fun."

He proceeded into his classroom. "It's your call if you get hurt," he forewarned.

* * *

After kindly being let into the Death Room, Maka and Soul approached Lord Death on the platform. "Do you need something, sir?" Maka asked.

Death nodded. "Yes, this is something I believe only fit for you two," he answered. "There's a strange disturbance occurring in an old, unused chapel in the city. People are reporting mellow piano playing echoing throughout the building. I sent a worker there to investigate but he couldn't get into a close proximity due to the amount of madness emitting from the building."

Maka nodded. "That's all we need to know, sir. We're right on it."

As they left, Soul scratched the back of his head. "Does this mean we might miss lunch?" he asked. Right when she was about to hit him with her book, he defended himself. "I meant if we miss lunch in school, we can go eat at a diner or something!" She lowered her book. "My treat."

Maka scoffed and turned her head away as they exited the academy. "It better be..."

Soul transformed into his weapon form and Maka quickly took off to the sky. The moment she went into the area of the target, both her and her weapon felt the massive wavelength of madness emitting from the faraway building.

"Is that the Kishin's...?" Soul murmured.

She shook her head. "Impossible. Asura is dead."

They landed in front of the chapel that Lord Death gave them the directions to. "I'm glad you're my meister," he spoke. "Or else we wouldn't be able to come close to place."

She lightly blushed and bit back a smile. "D-Do you hear that music?" she almost sputtered.

"Yeah, it sounds like Beethoven's Für Elise. I learned this when I was young." She stared at small chapel stuck between concrete buildings that had piano sounds echoing through the streets, and for some reason Maka recalled that it wasn't cheap to live in Death City.

"No wonder it closed down," she thought aloud as she cautiously ascended the few steps and knocked down the front doors.

There was a long path with chairs stationed at the sides that led down to the altar. Behind the altar was a wall covered large, glass-stained windows that contained your typical pictures of the cross. The light outside shining on the glass gave the entire building an ominous blue and yellow glow.

Next to the altar was a large, black grand piano—the source of the music.

"There's no one there..." Maka whispered as she slowly crept down the path, her eyes roaming every single spot and corner of the room. The fact that the piano was still continuing its melody gave her shivers.

Once she finally reached it, she saw that the keys were playing on its own. That, and there were dark rose petals lingering over the keys of C, E, and G. "Maka, I have a bad feeling..." Soul urged, and the moment he spoke, the keys became still and the piano was silenced. The meister shuddered and jumped back.

The Death scythe snickered. "I saw that."

"Hush!" she silenced, still looking around. "There must have been some form of magic causing that..."

Suddenly, every single key on the piano was smashed down at once, playing a sound so disturbing and extremely loud that Maka felt her ears shatter. She gritted her teeth but the sound kept amplifying so much to the point where she dropped her weapon and covered her ears with her hands.

"Maka?!" Soul exclaimed. Her eyes went wide when there was a sudden pulse beating through her soul. It was, without a doubt, a very similar feeling—the feeling of madness.

"That can't be..." she whispered even though _she_ couldn't hear herself, let alone Soul. "I-It's overpowering my angelic wavelength...?!"

There was another pulse and many images began to flash in her head, making her scream from the back of her throat and drop to her knees. Soul gasped and transformed back into his human form, grasping onto Maka's shoulders and shaking her. "Hey, what's happening you?! Get it together!" he yelled. She was trembling all over and he soon began to figure it out. "No... It can't be madness, right?! That's impossible, Maka! How can this affect you and not me!?"

Indeed, he felt perfectly fine. The piano to him only sounded like your average child banging on the keys with his fists. But to Maka, the sound was screeching and piercing, making her wish she were deaf.

Soul clicked his tongue and stood back up. Transforming his right arm into a scythe, he hopped onto the piano and punctured it a few times right in the middle, cutting through most of the strings and turning into nothing but a pile of broken wood.

"Maka, are you all right?" he questioned as he stepped down to check on his meister. She was still shaking and he sighed. "We should leave..." He lifted her to her feet, placed her arm over his shoulder and his arm around her waist, carefully walking her outside without any interruption.

Sitting on the chandelier up on the ceiling was the figure in a cloak from that morning. The glowing light of the room revealed a gleaming smirk on its face. "If a mere song can break through the angelic wavelength of a powerful scythe meister..." it said in a whisper, "...Imagine what a _symphony_ can do!"

It laughed.

* * *

Classes ended and Sai and Kid decided to depart to the music room without waiting for Maka. "I remember getting lost here yesterday," Sai said, gazing around the music hallway with Kid next to her. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

He stared at her blankly as they walked. "No," he responded.

"Aha, sorry about that, dude," she apologized. "Anyways, do you know what the leader is like? You think I'll make it in? I-I think I will..." She ran a hand through her hair and her left eye color turned into a soft pink that did not differ much from the original ruby color. "Ah, I'm kinda nervous..."

They arrived at their destination and he opened the door. "Just... Don't make her mad," he advised before walking in.

She followed him and the sound of a strong violin playing filled their ears. After passing a few offices, they entered a fairly large, echoed room with a grand piano on one side and many chairs placed in front if them. Sitting on the piano was Lucy, staring down at the sheets of music in her hands. An unrecognizable boy with jet blue hair leaned next to her on the piano.

Standing in front of them was none other than Ace, whose hands were occupied with an old violin. Each string she played was full of emotion, making Kid smile. He leaned on the wall and quietly listened to her music. Sai, not knowing what to do, sat down on the floor and waited.

"Stop," Lucy suddenly interrupted loudly. She pointed to a spot on the page and showed it to Ace. "You screwed up right here..."

"_Again_," the other boy added with agitation. "Please, stop."

Ace opened her mouth to speak before her eyes landed on Kid and Sai. "...Hello," she greeted, tilting her head. "Kid, what are you doing here? Are you looking for me, again?"

"'Again?'" Lucy repeated. "That sounds a little suspicious."

Kid cleared his throat and turned his head away. "Be quiet, Lucy. I'm only escorting Sai here."

Sai's hand shot upward. "That's me!" she giggled.

Lucy waved at her. "'Sup, roommate?"

Sai turned to Kid. "Yeah, it turns out that Lucy's my roommate! Cool, right?"

"I don't know who to feel sorry for," he replied.

"I hate to interrupt," Ace began as she grabbed a bottle of water, "but you interrupted me, so I don't really care right now. What do you want?" Her face was expressionless but managed to make the blue-haired boy take a few steps away.

Sai stood up and bowed to Ace. "Since I'm new, I'd like to try out for the chorus, please!"

"No," Ace quickly answered.

The brunette's face dropped. "W-Why?" she asked.

"Because we are currently as perfect as needed. Someone new with clearly little to no experience will only disrupt our perfect state," she answered. "I don't need any more people."

"Aren't you being a little harsh?" Kid asked.

"Like I care."

Lucy wrapped her arm around Ace's shoulder. "Aw, c'mon, you haven't even heard her, yet. I heard her singin' in the shower yesterday and she's definitely above average."

Ace sighed and brushed her arm off. "What part of, 'I don't need any more people,' don't you understand?"

"Actually, we had a member of the altos quit today," the blue haired boy spoke up. "Blondie, third seat in the bottom row."

Ace turned to Sai. "You're in."

Sai's face brightened up and Kid smiled. "Really?!" she exclaimed.

"Show up after school everyday or I'll kill you." She gestured her hand to Lucy. "You already know her. The other guy here is Daichi." The blue haired boy nodded his head at them. "And my name is Ace. Now get out of this room."

Sai leapt forward and hugged Ace. "Thank you so mu—!" Ace threw her fist into Sai's stomach, knocking her onto the floor.

Kid face palmed while Daichi tossed his music sheets in the air. "That's it, I'm leaving. Goodbye," he said, quickly leaving the room.

"Ace, you can't just punch the newbie!" Lucy cried, kneeling down next to the aching brunette.

Ace glared down at Sai, who was coughing. "Third rule of being here: don't touch me," she said.

"I'm going home," Kid said, taking his leave. "You girls have fun."

"Kid, meet up with me at the library later," Ace called.

He held himself back from smiling goofily. "I will."

* * *

**EOC.**

**Haha ew bad endings.**

**I forgot what Sai's original name was when I first made her. I think it was Serena or something like that LOL. **

**So yeah, sorry for the short chapter. I still tried to keep an important element in it.  
I'm also going to NY Comic Con on Sunday cosplaying as Azusa, woo hoo! **

**I'm probably gonna write an Attack on Titan fanfiction very soon because that show is just hnnnngggg Jean Kirschtein fuck me bye.**

**Today Is A Beautiful Day~**

**-Strengthx3**


End file.
